Shark Fest
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Random Shark Week insprired One-shot. He loves sharks and the thrill. She's afraid of sharks and is content with very little thrill. Can Justin 'Paul' make his new friend Gabriella dive with the sharks?


_**This was a little random idea I got during Shark Week. I have never actually dived with sharks, though I would love to do it at some point. But anyway enjoy :)**_

"I'm not doing it." I demanded looking at my best friend Jane. The only thought that crossed my mind was Holy fuck I'm gonna die! They're gonna eat me and spit me out like trash. My nervous were getting the best of me. I was on the verge of crying and freaking out. I couldn't go through with this.

"Gabriella they can't eat you or kill you. This is a once in a lifetime thing." She tried to reassure me.

"Yea well this once in lifetime thing I'm skipping out on it." I huffed moving to the other side of the boat far away from her. At first I didn't put much thought behind it. It sounded like a huge thrill. Diving with sharks. But as I sat on the boat and we kept getting closer to our destination the more I was starting to regret it.

"Aren't you excited for this?" I looked to my left to see who the South African accent belonged to. He had dark hair slicked back, his smile was gorgeous on his perfectly light brown skin. I loved watching wrestling so I knew in a second that it was Justin Gabriel. I was just to freaking nervous to make a big deal of it.

"No I feel as if I'm dying on the inside." I retorted.

"Then why come?" He asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I didn't think when I was asked to come. It really didn't start to sink in until the boat left the dock." I replied feeling the boat come to a stop.

"What if I go down with you? Will that make you feel any calmer about this?" I took my current attention off the floor to his smoldering brown eyes seeing the faint smile on his face only made my heart melt.

"Now that I'm here, I have no choice but to go down there." The words were spilling from my mouth. That's not what I meant to say. I wanted to say 'no you can't force me into the cage down there with them killers.'

"Now that's the spirit." He winked. I sighed walking with him. We went through what it was we were are to do in the cage and what it is we shouldn't be doing in the cage. It sounded easy enough but I was still freaking out on the inside.

"You doing any better?" I looked behind me to see Jane standing there. I shook my head not wanting to say anything.

"But she's going down with me and a few others, you wanna join us?" Justin asked putting his arm around me. "Oh call me Justin or by my real name of Paul. I didn't catch your name." He said looking at me.

"It's Gabriella. And this is Jane." I replied feeling slightly uncomfortable but safe.

My fear slowly vanished turning into excitement seeing these beautiful creatures up close. I was in awe watching them swim around the cage. It was so serene seeing these amazingly beautiful creatures this close. It was incredible seeing this creatures that people labeled as killers being so graceful in the water. The only thing I hated was we had to go back to the surface. My whole outlook on sharks had changed for the better.

"You doing ok?" Paul asked. I smiled nodding.

"Better then ok, I wanna go again. That was very indescribably amazing." I gushed making him smirk. I was quick to wrap him up in my embrace hugging him. He was kind enough to return the hug. "Thank you for making me go." I smiled pulling away looking into his shinning brown eyes.

"You're welcome Gabby. I can call you Gabby right?" He asked I giggled nodding. "Good." He slugged his arm around my shoulders leading me to a quiet spot on the boat. I looked around seeing Jane off mingling with a group of guys.

"How'd you like it?" I asked realizing I had forgotten my manners asking him.

"I loved it, but it wasn't long enough." He beamed a look of serenity in his eyes as he spoke disappointed we didn't stay down long enough.

"You really love sharks don't you?" I asked with an amused smile.

"How can you not? You saw 'em in their element. What's better than that?" He gushed with a smile that touched the corner of his eyes. He was just so cute.

"You really do love the thrill huh?" I preferred to stay to things that kept me safe. I did have to admit that there was something about thrill that had my attention now.

"I live for the thrill in life. You ever sky dive?" He asked calming down from our experience.

"Uh yea once." He gave me a weird look. "I was drinking, it was a last-minute thing. I agreed because of the alcohol in my system. But it was ok I think." I explained looking at him.

"You think?" He questioned moving to standing in front of me.

"Uh yea, I don't remember much about the experience." I shrugged. I only knew about it from the few pictures and the video I was forced to buy, thanks to my friends.

"You'll have to come with me sober." He stated in a demanding tone, a perfect smirk on his face. I shook my head. I quit drinking so I wouldn't do stupid shit anymore.

"You'll like it and can you really say no to me?" I looked at him letting a sigh out. I wasn't sure what it was about the man but there was something about him that had me in a trance.

"Can't say I can." I told him. But that's a totally different story for a later date, that is if I actually agree to do it. The subject of sky diving was dropped and we talked about the sharks and how much we enjoyed it. If it wouldn't have been for Paul I don't think I would've went in the water, missing out on such a huge experience in my life. One I'll never forget in my lifetime.


End file.
